I'm not a saint
by i.have.lost.myself.again
Summary: AU - Sent by her parents to a camp for troubled teens, Emily Fitch is desperate to show everybody that she doesn't need it. Busy with getting used to the completely new situation, will she find any time for love?
1. She's so high

**Hey, guys, I've just co****me from France to Germany, because I'm on a little Eurotrip and on my way I created some completely new story in my mind and decided to share it with you immediately! ;D For those of you who read my another story – "You 're always saving me" – I know that I suck at regular updating, but I promise to get better as soon as I get home. I have a lot of ideas, they are just waiting to be written! :) Anyway, enough rambling, I hope you won't get bored, I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written! ;oo Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: Sent**** by her parents to a camp for troubled teens, Emily Fitch is desperate to show everybody that she doesn't need it. Busy with proving her normality, will she find any time for love?**

* * *

'I'm telling you, Rob, that camp is the only possible solution,' Emily heard her mother's voice and in the last second stopped herself from pushing the door and coming into the kitchen. Instead she pressed her ear against the door and froze, listening. What? What _camp_?

'I don't know, darling,' Rob said. It was obvious that he was seriously hesitating.

'Rob, it will help her.'

If Emily could put her ear any tighter to the cold wooden surface, she would do it right at that moment. Who were they talking about?

'I'm not sure if Emily needs help.' Emily? They were talking about _her_?

Jenna snorted. 'Don't be ridiculous, honey, of course she does need help! If she didn't, she wouldn't be wandering around the whole house thinking about some _girl_!' Emily rolled her eyes at her mother's infamous overreacting.

'Um,' Rob sighed. 'Two weeks, Jen, and that's all.'

'Fine! Let's tell her then!' Emily heard the sound of two chairs being pushed against the floor and quickly ran upstairs. 'Emily, love!' her mother called her and the redhead took a deep breath – whatever they were talking about, it was definitely not going to be anything nice for her if Rob had any doubts. She plastered a fake smile to her face and slowly walked downstairs to face her mother. 'Emily. I know it's holidays and you may have different plans by now, but we want to announce you that you're going to attend a camp for troubled teens.'

Emily blinked. She was expecting strange things, but not something like that – a camp for difficult youth? 'Um, why?' she asked in a possibly most kind voice she could manage to utter.

Jenna raised her eyebrows as if that question surprised her. 'Because you have a problem, honey! We all know that!' her fake concerned voice made Emily want to vomit. No, not again, Emily begged in her mind, but she knew very well that there was no way of avoiding a discussion on her mother's favourite topic.

'_I_ have a problem?' she asked. 'What _problem_?' she decided to pretend stupid.

Jenna sighed. 'Honey. Things you _like _are not normal, but we can cure that. I'm sure we can find you a nice boy and—'

'On the camp for troubled teens? Can you hear your own words?' Emily cut her off, trying to sound polite and serious at the same time, which didn't work quite well.

'No, after that camp, when you'll understand what's good for you.'

'_I know what's good for me! It's my life, I want to live it my way, I want to be happy, do what I want to do, stop having to fulfill your fucking expectations!'_ Emily wanted to scream, but something stopped her. She didn't want to fight her mother, not again. All their arguments caused her so many tears and nerves that she knew she wouldn't be able to stand anymore. She glanced at Rob imploringly, but not with much hope however – her father was usually obeying her mother's decisions. Also this time, as Emily expected, he just looked her in the eye and shook his head slightly; helpless expression on his face. Emily looked down and sighed. 'When does it start?' she asked quietly, so quietly that she actually was wondering if Jenna could hear her; her voice came out bitter and hurt.

'On Monday, honey!' Jenna beamed. 'You'll see it's the best for you, you'll come back completely different, normal and happy!'

Emily nodded and kept on looking down; she didn't want her mother to see the tears that were forming in her sad, chocolate eyes. How could a person who gave her birth and should be the one to love her the most, not accept a really important part of her being at all? 'Um,' she stuttered. 'It's in three days, so maybe I should start packing now.' She turned round and walked upstairs. When she came into her room, she didn't let her tears fall down. She decided that she'll show her parents and everyone on that fucking camp that she's not the one who needs to be changed. With determination in her eyes, she opened her wardrobe and started putting her clothes into a suitcase.

* * *

When she woke up on Monday, the morning was sunny and hot – it was probably going to be a perfect day for everyone except her. She turned her head and looked at her sleeping twin sister. Katie. The perfect one – partying every night, snogging random guys and failing almost every college exam. The daughter they wanted Emily to be like. She shook her head, trying to stop her mind from creating thoughts she knew could easily make her cry; she busied herself with checking if she packed absolutely everything she might need on a camp for troubled teens – iPod, books, few chocolate bars, phone, Macbook (she hoped she'd find internet wherever that camp was going to be)… She decided that with that equipment she'll somehow survive these two weeks.

She looked at her watch. 7:30. Her mother was told to drive her to Gloucester before ten, so Emily took a shower, dressed up quickly and at eight she was in the kitchen, preparing some chocolate cereals for breakfast. After few minutes she heard her mother opening bedroom door and having a bath. When Jenna appeared in the kitchen, Emily didn't answer her sweet 'hello, darling', completely focusing on the spoon she was holding tightly in her hand. Since Jenna didn't say anything more, they got into their car in a complete silence; earlier Emily said goodbye to her father and sister. Katie hugged her, muttering short but how meaningful 'bye, lezzer', but the redhead could see in her eyes that she didn't agree with their mother and she was going to miss her.

The journey was so exhausting (sitting in silence with Jenna Fitch no more that half metre away is never an easy thing) that when they got stuck in a huge traffic jam, Emily didn't know if she should be happy that she'll come to that camp later or scream for help because Jenna was acting so cold that there was a possibility of freezing.

When finally they reached the place, it was impossible not to notice that something was definitely wrong. Emily got out from the car, took her luggage and looked around, shocked; disbelief all over her face. 'What the fuck?' she muttered to herself quietly and blinked, hoping that it'd all turn out to be a dream and she'll wake up in her comfortable, warm bed. It didn't. Obviously, when her mother said 'camp', she really meant it. Emily was standing in the middle of a forest, next to few big tents and a wooden chalet; there were trees all around and it didn't seem that there was any contact with the outside world. Her mother talked with some young man for a while, kissed her on the cheek quickly and drove away. Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing and hardly stopped herself from kneeling in front of Jenna and begging her to let her come back home; she was so terrified that she was almost ready to even promise her mother that she'd find herself a boyfriend as soon as they reach Bristol. However, she didn't do it and now was left in the middle of somewhere with group of people she not only didn't know, but also didn't have a chance to see yet. Her thoughts were interrupted when the same man who was talking to Jenna earlier appeared behind her back and spoke loudly, almost making her jump out of her skin. She turned round and raised her eyebrow at him sarcastically, which he pretended not to notice. 'Emily Fitch, right? Go to the common room, everyone is in there already, we were waiting just for you. I will join you in few minutes.'

Emily frowned; she was expecting some explanation on what at all that camp was about, or at least that the man will introduce himself to her and she'll feel safer, but all she got were some rude words and his hand pointing at the chalet (so called 'common room', obviously) she noticed before. She sighed, trying to hide irritation that seemed to be taking control all over her body now and directed her steps towards the green door in front of the chalet. She walked inside and blinked immediately as she was blinded with clouds of grey cigarettes' smoke and her ears were invaded with loud rap music and vulgar conversations. She looked around to see a lot of young people sitting by small plastic tables; she noticed the only empty chair, came closer and sat down. 'Hey!' she looked up and saw some blonde girl who was sitting opposite and smiling insanely at her. 'Um, hi?' she replied, not even trying to sound polite; the girl didn't seem to care. 'I'm Pandora, what's your name?' Emily sighed. These two weeks were going to be even harder than she thought. 'Emily,' she said, looked around the table and saw two other girls; one was looking at her with rather disinterest and the other one obviously didn't even seem to notice her presence, busy with eye-fucking some guy on the other end of the room. 'Bonkers!' she turned her attention back to the girl opposite and raised her eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

'Bonkers! They're Effy and Karen,' Pandora pointed at two girls; the eye-fucker looked at the redhead for a second and smiled, but immediately turned her attention back to the object of her affection. The other girl smirked mysteriously; 'Hi,' she said and reached a packet of Black Devil's over Emily. 'Oh,' Emily blinked. 'No, thanks, I, um, don't smoke.' Effy seemed amused; 'sure,' was all she said, the smirk still on her face. Pandora was glaring at the brunette with absolute adoration all the time; now she looked back at Emily and started talking again. 'Effy is my bestie now, we were smoking a spliff together and she told me about her brother, who is totally amazing and—' her words were interrupted as the door opened; because of the thick smoke hanging all over the room, Emily couldn't see who it was; she figured that it had to be the man she got to know earlier when her ears were invaded with a loud whistle. 'Everybody out!' she heard the man yelling; she wanted to get up, but then noticed that no one even moved. Some people said 'fuck off' and everyone seemed to come back to whatever they were doing before. 'I said everybody out' the man obviously wasn't going to give up 'or you won't get anything to eat till tomorrow!' On that people started getting up, complaining. When they were standing on the grass in front of the chalet, the man slammed the door and turned his face to them.

'What you did was unacceptable! I thought we were going to work in peace, as civilized people, but now I see you're a group of idiots who can't be left alone for a second! I will let you know that smoking is forbidden in here, as well as a lot of other things which I will mention later. You will be forgiven, though – for the first and last time, because you may didn't know the rules earlier, but don't think I'm stupid – I'm pretty sure you were all pretty aware that it's impossible for smoking to be allowed on a camp like that. Anyway, I don't want to start our collaboration with forcing you to run twenty kilometers or something like that,' some whistles could be heard. The man cleared his throat and changed his voice so that now it seemed that he was saying something he learnt by heart or at least repeated many times before. 'Welcome to the Gloucester Camp for Troubled Teens! My name is Paul and from now on I will be your guardian and teacher. I won't be talking for a long time now; I'll just let you know that smoking, alcohol and drugs are strictly forbidden here, along with sex, any kind of weapons and any electric devices,' now everybody was shouting what and whistling loudly. Paul pretended not to care. 'These are the rules, you have to completely focus on working on your personality.' Emily started to think that it had to be a nightmare – it couldn't be that bad, could it?

'Every single person will receive their own version of the regulation, so that you'll be able to get to know it properly, since breaking any rule will cause huge consequences for you,' he showed them his hand full of paper sheets. 'Now I will subdivide you to groups in which you will be working and living till the end of the camp. Group one,' he glanced down at a notebook he was holding in his hand, 'Brookes, Cole, Cox, Eaton, group two: Fitch, McClair, Moon, Stonem, group three: Cook, Jones, McClair, Tomone, group four…' he said some other names, gave them their regulations and spoke again. 'I know that there are no mixed groups, I believe you are not surprised – as I said, you have to focus.' Emily snorted, thinking 'you have a lot to learn about the world, Paul' and noticed Effy smirking at her, as if she knew exactly what was going on in the redhead's mind. 'You have to leave all your luggage in the common room. It will be checked and you'll get it back till evening,' Paul spoke again. 'Now you will have an hour to get to know each other before the first activities today. You'll spend that time in your groups, you can sit in your tents – every group has their own, they are signed – go for a walk or anything, but you _have to _be here in an hour. Understood?' nobody answered him; it didn't seem that any of them liked being treated like a child. Some people snorted, other spitted on the ground. 'Great! Our first activity today is playing hide and seek so that you'll have a chance to get to know people from other groups. Now go away and we'll see each other in an hour!'

They directed their steps towards their tents and Emily was surprised to see that she was in the group with Pandora, Effy and Karen. They sat down on their sleeping bags; no one except for Panda seemed to be interested in 'getting to know each other'.

'Paul doesn't seem to be the nicest person in the world, does he?' Emily said into nowhere, not even expecting an answer. To her surprise, Karen snorted.

'Wait with judging till you see his assistant. We had a pleasure of meeting her earlier, but she went away just before your arrival; seems that she had some really important things to do,' she rolled her eyes, letting them know what she thought about 'important things' that assistant could have to do. 'Anyway, I'm sure she'll be back soon. It's not a place for nice people, girl,' Emily smiled; there was something in Karen she liked immediately. She was right, for a while the redhead almost forgot what kind of place it was.

'I'm here because my mom thinks that I'm showing an unhealthy interest in boys as for a girl in my age, plus I was getting drunk a lot recently and she isn't quite pleased,' Pandora said, suddenly completely changing the subject of their conversation. 'Why are you here?'

'Drugs,' Effy answered simply, not even looking up from her regulation sheet.

'Skipping school and sex with random guys, my dad found me in our house once while a threesome,' Karen said. 'What about you, Em?' she nudged Emily slightly on the thigh. The redhead blinked. What was she supposed to say? I killed a puppy? Caused a fire?_ It's now or never, Emily. You can tell them the truth or pretend_, she thought to herself and made a decision.

'I'm gay,' Karen choked on the water she was drinking.

'What?'

Emily started; she was getting tired of people making a huge issue out of her sexuality. 'I'm gay, do you have any—'

'Nonono,' Karen shook her head at Emily. 'I didn't mean it like that! I mean, you haven't done anything… _wrong_?' Emily pretended to be wondering. 'Except for liking girls? Um, no. However, it seems that it's wrong enough for my mother.'

'Wowzer!' Pandora exclaimed. Effy was still sitting with a smirk on her face; it caused Emily an impression that somehow the brunette knew about her sexual orientation even before her. Looking at the girls in the same tent, for the first time she felt hope that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

* * *

That hope disappeared soon. It quickly became obvious that when they said 'difficult youth', they literally meant it – there were people who were sent to that place by the government, before or instead of going to jail, people who were beating on their parents, thieves, drug dealers… Emily has never felt so insecure in her entire life, especially that most girls weren't going to miss the opportunity of insulting a short, pale redhead, who was apparently scared and no one knew what someone like her was doing on a camp like that, while she probably fitted more into a painting course or something like that. Fortunately, it seemed that Effy and Karen had some kind of respect from the rest (probably because Karen's brother, who was at the same time in love with Effy, was on that camp too and had a friend, Cook, who was causing fear everywhere since it seemed that he's not afraid of anything and never hesitates to hit someone), so when Emily was with them, no one had courage to anyhow hurt her or Panda, who was in quite similar situation.

Playing hide and seek was also a disaster – Paul came up with an idea that they will be playing in the whole forest, everybody hiding and seeking everybody (nonsense) and someone who finds another person has a right to ask that person a question and you have to give a true answer. Of course no one (except for Pandora) obeyed these rules; people were using an opportunity of being alone in the forest to take drugs, smoke, drink alcohol they somehow managed to hide, have fights or other activities and so when Paul find out about that (which didn't take a long time), he made them run ten kilometers, that time being with them all the time and making sure that no one dares to run away. Emily finished the run all sweaty and exhausted, only to be informed that if they want to get clean, they have to bath in the river, which was unbelievably cold. Anyway, most of them, including Emily, decided to take a chance and wash themselves.

When Emily showed up in the common room for a dinner, she was shivering because of cold and the fact that she still had wet hair since they weren't allowed to use hair-dryers after their 'bath'. She sat down by her table, next to Karen, Effy and Panda, all with wet hair and expressions full of sorrow on their faces. It only got worse when they saw that 'dinner' meant a lot of potatoes and even more bean, no meat or sauce (Emily didn't care anyway, being a vegetarian since she was nine) and only water to drink.

'Right everyone, you'll have washing dishes duties everyday,' said Paul when everybody finished eating, 'which will be chosen by accident. People to wash the dishes for today and tomorrow are Moon, Cole and Fitch. The rest – go to your tents and I recommend you to fall asleep as soon as possible since we are waking up at five tomorrow.' People were even too tired to complain, everyone got up slowly and directed their steps towards their tents, leaving Emily, Pandora and a boy called Cole alone with Paul, who said 'Wash the dishes quickly and you can go to your tents' and left too. Emily cursed under her breath and started picking up the dishes from tables. When they came into the kitchen, it became obvious that the water pressure was really low, so it was taking ages to wash even one plate, not to mention all the dishes; it even seemed that there are definitely too many of them, considering how many people were eating dinner. Emily busied herself with drying everything, taking her time to somehow punish Paul who was so stupid to give her the first washing duty.

'Hurry up, it's not your fucking holiday,' she heard a fierce female voice behind her back and turned round to face the sea-blue eyes, peroxide blonde hair and the rest of the body (impressive, she had to admit) of some girl she hadn't seen before. The redhead blinked and looked her in the eye, ignoring Pandora, who was shaking her head and waving her hands behind the blonde's back insanely, her lips were shouting a soundless 'no!'; terrified expression on her face.

'Excuse me,' Emily started, 'who are you to tell me what I should do?' The girl looked confused for a second, obviously surprised by Emily's reaction, but finally she raised her eyebrow sarcastically and spoke.

'I'm Naomi Campbell, Paul's assistant and, believe me, I have a right to tell you to do _anything_,' she looked at Pandora and the boy they got to know as John Cole. 'Go back to your tents, guys, little miss I-am-the-goddess will finish washing by her own.' Emily couldn't believe her ears. Pandora looked at her sadly, muttering 'good luck' and left the kitchen, the boy followed her without saying a word. When Emily and Naomi were left alone, the blonde looked down at the redhead and smirked. 'Do the washing, then dust the tables in the common room, vacuum everywhere and mop the floor,' Emily's eyes widened. 'Tomorrow I'll make sure you did everything _properly. _And,' she looked at her watch, 'I advise you to hurry up if you don't want to spend the whole night here,' with that she was gone, leaving Emily with the sink full of dirty dishes and completely shocked expression on her face.

_Fucking bitch_. That night was going to be so much longer than Emily expected.


	2. I'd rather see you pleading

**Sorry it took me so-**_**fucking**_**-long, but I was sooo busied with reading all these fantastic fics that appeared on that page while I was on my Eurotrip that I couldn't even think about **_**writing **_**anything! ;o Anyway, the second chapter is written now; I'm sorry if it sucks. I just couldn't do better, seems that I'm going through a really painful writers block now but I couldn't let you wait for so long! And I'm sorry if the dancing lesson scene was too long and boring; I just felt I had to write it properly.**

**So, Naomi is still rather bitchy and Emily is just a complete mess. You'll see. ;)  
**

**This chapter goes to you, awesome people who found a while to review: Syl87, iMakesPaxtch., 6seatertable, Milch Getting, HyperFitched and skins606.**

**Thank you guys, it means a lot! :)

* * *

**

When Emily woke up (or rather was woken up, because it's hard to call it your own will when someone blows into a whistle right above your ear, isn't it?) the next day, she didn't feel like she was sleeping at all. She fell asleep about three in the morning since she was too pissed off to even close her eyes, not to mention the fact that it wasn't before two o'clock when she finished all the work that Naomi (or "The fucking blonde bitch", as Emily was calling her now) told her to do. Anyway, Paul's loud whistles and screams at five made her open her eyes widely, which she immediately regretted as she was blinded with the morning sun coming from the opened entrance to their tent. 'Fuck,' she muttered and sat down. When her eyes got used to the light, she noticed Effy, Karen and Pandora sitting in exactly identical positions; Paul was standing in front of them, shouting and from time to time blowing into his red whistle for the better effect.

'Wake up, girls, your breakfast is ready! If you don't appear in the common room in five minutes, you won't get anything!' with that he was gone, probably to torture other participants of the camp. It was hard to tell if he was kidding about the breakfast; he undoubtedly said it with a smile on his face, but because of what he made them do the previous day and the extreme hunger they all seem to feel, Emily assumed it'd be safe to go to the common room without any delay. She stood up and started searching for some clothes into her suitcase (clothes and books were the only things that were left there after checking. No Macbook, iPod, no chocolate bars… Emily was happy that at least they let her keep her favourite lectures, though she doubted that she'd find any time to read, especially not after she started a war with "The fucking blonde bitch". And besides, she could really use some endorphins after 2 hours of sleeping) when she felt someone's sight burning into her back. She turned round; white t-shirt in one hand and jean shorts in the other, and found herself standing face to face with Effy Stonem, with nothing but her underwear on. The redhead blinked and gulped heavily; the previous day she was feeling so lost and confused that she didn't even have a chance to notice how beautiful the brunette was. Now she was faced with her in her whole splendour and she didn't even know what to do. Finally she looked away, but before her eyes landed on Panda's pink sleeping bag, she noticed that Effy's smirking. Again. 'Fancy eating a breakfast here?' she heard the brunette asking and raised her eyebrow, completely surprised. She decided that she had to look at Effy back; it took her quite a while to pluck up the courage to do that, but finally chocolate brown met cold grey and Emily took a deep breath.

'Um, what do you mean?' she asked and immediately regretted it as Effy's smirk became even more intense.

'Well, I guess that what people usually mean by breakfast,' she replied and suddenly she was holding a picnic basket which she took from behind her suitcase. Emily's jaw dropped to the floor.

'God, how did you manage to hide it?' she asked in a kind of awe. Effy rolled her eyes. 'Experience. It's not my first camp for troubled teens. I'm a veteran, you know.'

'Oh,' Emily mumbled, not quite sure what to answer to such a confession. 'What about,' she looked around and noticed that Panda and Karen were already gone. At first she felt sort of trapped, but then made up her mind – hey, she was in her tent with an unbelievably hot girl in front of her, that was worth something, right? 'Um,' she stuttered. 'Seems that there's just you and me.'

Effy looked at the basket. 'So, will you keep me a company?'

'Sure,' Emily smiled. 'Maybe I'll just dress up,' she showed Effy a hand with her t-shirt.

'Of course,' the brunette answered. 'I'll dress up too,' she added and suddenly took her bra off. Emily blinked and looked away immediately; her cheeks went slightly red. She didn't have to see Effy to know that she was smirking. The redhead dressed up quickly and after a while turned round cautiously to see that Effy is also fully dressed and is sitting on the floor; the picnic basket was open. Effy smiled (!) towards Emily and nodded her head at an empty space next to her, inviting the redhead to sit down. Emily puffed a breath and fell on Effy's sleeping bag.

'So, Emily, what would you like to eat?'

'Don't tell me you have so much different food that I can choose?'

'Well… Okay, it was a little exaggeration. But,' she looked into the basket and started putting things out, 'I bet we have better than that shit that'd be served in the common room today.' Emily smiled when she noticed that Effy's basket was loaded mainly with candies and alcohol. 'Um,' Effy blinked shyly as she noticed Emily's sight. 'I like, um, usual breakfast.' The redhead started laughing, 'Yeah, I see,' she said.

'Soo, would you like chocolate, sweets or cookies? I have also that Danish thing, like, um, a jelly with fruits and milk? It's pretty good I reckon.'

'Fine, I'll try it then,' Emily answered and they started eating.

* * *

'Well,' Effy said when they were finished. 'So, are you still hungry, Em?'

Emily laughed. 'Are you kidding? I have eaten so much that I think I'm not gonna be hungry at least till tomorrow.'

'Good then,' Effy smirked. 'So,' she looked down at her watch. 'It's 5:30… I think you have to lay down now.' Emily choked on a juice she was drinking. 'Excuse me?'

'Lay down, Emily. And don't forget to get into your sleeping bag,' Effy was completely calm, but something in her eyes made Emily do what she said. In the meanwhile Effy put everything back into the basket and hided it. After few minutes they heard voices near the tent. Effy fixed her hair and smiled mysteriously towards Emily. 'See? Close your eyes and try to look suffering,' she managed to say before Paul got into their tent.

'What the heck, girls? Where were you? It's after the breakfast already, we have dancing lessons in a minute!' he shouted, but then he noticed Emily lying in her sleeping bag with her eyes closed and painful expression. 'What's wrong with her?'

'She is feeling really bad. She has a terrible headache and she vomited. Twice,' Effy lied without even blinking. 'Seems that she had lot to do in the night.'

'What do you mean?' Emily didn't see Paul but she could bet he frowned.

'You should ask Naomi, sir.'

'Fuck, they always do that, fucking teenagers. Vomiting! Christ! Why Moon and McClair didn't say anything about her bad state when they came to the common room?'

'Oh, I told them not to, because I thought she was going to get over it in few minutes and we were going to attend a breakfast… but unfortunately it's getting worse and worse.'

'Fuck! You think I should call a doctor?' Emily did her best not to laugh when she heard Paul's confused voice; it was obvious that he had no idea what to do.

'No, I don't think it's necessary. It'd be good if she took some cure to stop her headache, anyway.'

'Okay, okay… She won't be able to attend dancing classes now, will she? God, she is really pale,' Emily rolled her eyes mentally.

'No, I don't think she will be able to attend them. And yes, it's terrifying!' she exclaimed.

'Fine… She can stay in here. But you have to attend the dancing classes!' his voice suddenly changed. 'In five minutes in the common room, understood?'

'Sure.'

'And don't worry, I'll tell Naomi to bring her these pills, she'll also be checking on her state from time to time, I don't want to have any troubles... And I'll ask her about that night… What the fuck is going on, it's just the second day!' it seemed that he was talking to himself. When he finally left, Emily started laughing so hard that it seemed that she wouldn't be able to stop. Effy smirked. 'How the fuck did you convince him? He was speaking like a lost child, God!' she managed to say between laughing sessions and sat down, still covered with her sleeping bag.

'Experience again,' Effy rolled her eyes. 'They are all pretty vulnerable after all. And anyway, I thought you may use some more sleep? Didn't seem like you've slept more than, I don't know… two hours?'

'Right… Thanks.'

'No problem,' Effy smirked. 'And you can pay Campbell back, I know she's pretty much a bitch most of the time. I have to go now, have fun!' with that she was gone and Emily felt how her eyelids are closing though she even didn't want to fall asleep.

* * *

She woke up when she heard that someone is walking around the tent, but didn't open her eyes. 'Emily? Um, Emily?' _Naomi_? The redhead kept pretending that she was sleeping; she didn't want to face the blonde bitch right at that moment. 'Um, I'm leaving you some pills here. I'll be back to check if you're fine… later.' It seemed that she was standing there a while because Emily heard her leaving a tent not until quite few minutes (_She is probably searching for something to accuse me for,_ thought Emily bitterly, remembering her long work in the common room).

She spent rest of the time waiting for Effy (and re-thinking their interactions from the morning), reading books and trying to fall asleep again (which didn't work at all). Naomi didn't come to visit her again, which Emily was really grateful for, 'cause she couldn't imagine any conversation they could have after what happened in the night. Anyway, after few hours she saw Paul going through the entrance. It was obvious that he was really relieved when he noticed that she was sitting and looking quite healthy. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Great!' Emily replied; it was getting pretty boring, sitting in a tent with nothing to do. She wanted get out, even if it meant running ten kilometers or something like that.

'Oh,' he was quite surprised. 'Would you like to attend dancing classes now then? Of course if you don't feel—'

'I'd love to,' Emily cut him off and mentally admitted that Karen was right – comparing to Naomi, Paul was a _really _nice person. 'But, I thought they were in the morning.'

'Yeah well, we had them in the morning, but now we're going jogging and I'd be quite afraid to take you to the forest, you know what if you fainted and stuff… But if you feel better it'd be good for you to do something; I don't want to have other people rebelling against me. And here, you'd be close to a tent, close to medicines. It'd be safe, I think. And you'll be able to keep pace with them all who learned in the morning, because we have another lesson tomorrow, so I think it's quite important.'

'Who'd teach me?' she asked; Paul was already leaving a tent but he turned round and frowned as if that question surprised him a lot.

'Oh, Naomi of course. She's our dancer out here. Go join her as soon as possible and don't be afraid to say if you'd start to feel bad or something.'

'Yeah, thanks,' Emily said, but in fact she wanted to scream: _'nonono, I don't feel good at all, I think I need some more sleep!'_ but it was too late and she knew it. She puffed a breath; it was the time to face the devil.

* * *

When she appeared in the common room, Naomi was already waiting for her. She was sitting on one of the chairs; they were all standing by the wall, along with the tables to make some more space in the middle of the room. 'Hi,' Emily said, not looking Naomi in the eye. Naomi stood up quickly. Too quickly. The chair fell on the floor and the blonde cursed under her breath. 'Fucking, fucking chairs…' Emily tried not to laugh at her irrational irritation. Finally she looked at the redhead, 'Hey,' she muttered, catching her eye for a while, but then looking at the floor. 'Soo, are you ready?'

'I think so.'

'Great!' her happiness was definitely exaggerated, Emily noticed; it seemed that she was trying to hush up what happened between them the previous day and the fact that because of that their cooperation might be really difficult. Emily wasn't going to fight her, anyway. She didn't want any enemies on that camp and decided that as long as Naomi wouldn't say or do anything insulting or humiliating, she'll act as if everything was alright. It was the best way to survive. 'I think we should do some stretching at first, you know? It'd be easier later.'

'Fine,' Emily said and Naomi smiled shyly towards her. 'So what should I do?' the red asked.

'Um, you know, anything. Just to stretch your muscles.'

'Oh, okay. Of course,' Emily muttered and started doing exercises she learnt once on stretching classes (one thing she could be grateful to her mother for, obviously).

When they finished, it was obvious that Naomi was quite embarrassed. She stood in front of Emily and took a deep breath. 'They were learning to dance tango today. I told Paul that it's not a dance for amateurs, that he should begin with something much easier, but he wasn't going to give up, he said he want you all to 'set your emotions free' or some other crap like that.'

'Oh,' was everything Emily could utter.

'Sooo… I'll be the man, okay?' Naomi asked, her eyes glued to the wooden floor.

'Oka-ay,' Emily said.

'First – some crappy crap Paul said I have to mention. They say that the tango is the game of seduction; it begins in the eyes, in a glance. And the rules are pretty clear, you'll see. First – the posture. It's paramount. You have to be relaxed, the torso up-right, arms at the sides' Emily did what Naomi said; the blonde continued after a while. 'Your head has to follow the line of the spine… It's all about the posture, I think. Now,' she looked Emily in the eye. 'The embrace. My arm,' her right hand travelled towards Emily's torso but stopped before it touched her. 'Can I?' she asked and Emily couldn't help but snorted. 'Why are you even asking? How would you teach me without showing me the proper embrace?' it was harsh. Too harsh, Emily decided when she saw Naomi's defeated facial expression.

'Oh, it's just… Never mind. So, my arm around your torso, right in the middle of your back,' the blonde came back to her usual sarcastic tone she lost for a second and the redhead felt the strange electricity going down her spine as Naomi touched her. Now your right hand, and mine left, at the level of the shoulders,' she said and pulled her left hand in the air, waiting for Emily's hand to join hers. 'You have to use a little pressure,' the blonde added when their hands met 'it can't be too clumsy. Now… Your left hand on my right shoulder. Again, a little pressure. Well, at that point they usually say that two bodies become one,' she added with a rather doubting expression. Basic step,' Naomi continued. 'Um… I'll just tell you what to do, okay?' Emily nodded. 'So,' the blonde bit her lower lip, which seemed she was doing quite often 'It's easy, just like counting to eight. One, left foot forward. Two, right foot to the side,' okay, so it was quite a success Emily wasn't lost yet. 'Three, left foot back,' Naomi pushed her slightly, 'And I think it'd be easier if you look me in the eye. I mean, don't look at your feet. They'll follow, I guarantee,' the redhead forced herself to look into Naomi's sea-blue eyes. 'Great. My look doesn't kill, you know,' she said rather bitterly and Emily blushed slightly. 'Anyway, it's going pretty good for now. Four, right foot back. Five, cross it with the left one. Six, right foot back again. Seven, the left foot opens with a pivot. Eight, together with a right. And… that's all. Easy, isn't it?'

'Oh yes, pretty much,' Emily said breathlessly; somehow she was feeling really tired after that eight-steps session with Naomi's body almost glued to hers.

'Great. Now let's repeat it twice, also slowly. And then let's try to do it faster. It doesn't always work at the first time, so don't worry if it won't,' Emily nodded and they started repeating the basic step. When they were finished, Naomi seemed surprised that Emily was doing so well. 'Okay. Now as fast as possible. Draw your head aside a little,' they started dancing and Emily thought it was pretty easy; of course till she stumbled on some fork that was lying on the floor shamelessly and fell on Naomi, almost making both of them fall onto the floor. Fortunately (or not), Naomi appeared to be pretty strong and so she managed to sustain her, but it resulted in Emily's head lying on Naomi's shoulder and her whole body leaning on hers.

'_Okay, at least I'm not on the floor,'_ Emily thought and was about to pick her head up when Naomi gasped heavily against her neck; the redhead felt gooseflesh all over her body; her shoulder's muscles tensed painfully. She couldn't understand why her body overreacted so much. Naomi was hot, but it didn't mean that Emily _liked _her. She could just judge her hotness objectively… right? She cleared her throat. 'I have to go,' she muttered and drew back.

'Oh,' was it just Emily's imagination or did the blonde really sound disappointed? 'Right. Of course.'

'Thank you for the lesson,' the redhead said and suddenly something in her mood changed and she felt quite annoyed that Naomi was so unkind to her earlier and now was acting like nothing happened. A train of thoughts shunted its way through the redhead's mind. Naomi's sight full of unjustified hatred, Naomi's orders… 'Anyway,' she was already by the door; her hand on the door handle, 'it's not like you to say sorry, is it, Naomi?' she asked bitterly and with that she was gone; before the blonde had a chance to answer, the door were shut and Emily was running towards her tent, knowing that she acted like a 2-year-old and that there was no chance of getting to know Naomi better. Whatever. Why would she want to get to know that fucking bitch? But even though that reasonable thinking, somehow she still couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

**I **_**sooo**_** hope you like it, guys! Anyway, I didn't even have a chance to read it properly and now it's about 1 in the morning where I live, soo… goodnight. ;) **


	3. You caught me off guard

**Hey guys, so the next chapter is ready! ;D I have also about the half of the next chapter for 'You're always saving me', so be patient. I'll do my best to update before Wednesday because it's when my college starts again and from this day I don't think I'll have a chance to update more often than once a week. ;( **

**Anyway, thank you guys who reviewed the last chapter: iMakesPaxtch., RuinMyLife, vero, Syl87 and spikie142003. You are all awesome! ;D**

**All who read - I hope you like this chapter! :))

* * *

**

Effy knew. Right when she spotted Emily in the entrance of the tent. She didn't even let the redhead go past the door and get inside; she immediately stood up, pushed Emily and got out of the tent, pushing the redhead behind her and saying 'we'll be back in a minute, girls' to Panda and Karen who were so tired after the jogging session that they didn't even have enough strength to nod.

Effy didn't stop until she reached the forest. Then she sat down by the tree, motioning to Emily to do the same. 'Tell me everything,' she said softly when Emily fell on the ground inertly.

Emily told her.

'Anyway, it has to be a fucking PMS. Plus I'm extremely confused, I have no idea what I'm doing here. And I can't get used to everything, it's… different,' she muttered, shrugging her shoulders slightly. She looked at the ground between her legs, pretending to be really interested in leaves lying on it, when she finally plucked up the courage and her eyes snapped up to Effy's. To her surprise, she noticed that the brunette was smirking. The redhead frowned; she wanted Effy to treat her seriously, while for now it seemed the she was trivializing everything that was happening to Emily 'You know what, Effy—' she started, getting up from the ground, but the brunette cut her off, pulling Emily's hand down until the redhead's knees gave up and she sat down again.

'Emily. I can't tell you what it is, simply because I barely have an idea. What I know,' she leant in closer and Emily froze. 'is that we all sometimes do things we regret later. But,' she took a breath and her lips brushed slightly against Emily's ear, 'after all most of the time we decide it was the best thing we could do at that moment,' and right when Emily was about to turn her head to Effy so that their lips could meet, Effy got up with a smirk on her face. She reached her hand over Emily and the redhead gladly accepted it since she found out that her legs were pretty weak after what Effy was doing. She sent a shy smile Effy's way when they were going back to their tent because they knew they had to be there when Paul would come to announce a dinner but Effy seemed not to notice it, drowned in her own thoughts.

* * *

The dinner was passing in silence, but Emily had an impression that everyone in the room could feel the tension which she knew somehow grew between her and Naomi. Maybe except the blonde herself, who, on the other side, seemed completely relaxed and Emily noticed that she's texting someone underneath the table. She also noticed that Karen's brother (Freddie, obviously) was throwing dirty looks Naomi's way, which made the redhead feel slightly uncomfortable though she didn't know why. She was glad when the dinner was over though she knew she'd have to wash the dishes because it was still her duty (though washing the dishes after breakfast missed her because she was 'sick'). To her surprise, Paul stood up and spoke. 'I'd just like to announce that today miss Campbell here,' she pointed at Naomi who looked at him questioningly, for the first time since the dinner started taking her eyes off of her phone's screen, 'will replace Emily Fitch at her washing duty.'

Emily decided that all the work she had to do in the night was worth it just to see Naomi's expression when Paul finished his sentence. At first the blonde's face was completely blank, as if she didn't know what was going on, and then it turned into a really furious one as the whole room exploded with an applause. Obviously Pandora wasn't good at keeping things to herself, so now the whole camp knew about the night incident and since though most of the participants didn't quite like Emily, they all really _hated_ Naomi, so now they were all on the redhead's side. Emily smirked to herself as she noticed Naomi standing up and whispering something to Paul's ear furiously. Paul frowned. 'Right everyone, you have fifteen minutes before the evening activities. Moon and Cole, go to the kitchen, Naomi will join you in a while. The rest, out of here right now,' everyone started leaving the room, but Emily decided she couldn't miss an opportunity to hear what Naomi was going to say to Paul and so she dived under the table, waiting for everyone to leave the room. When finally the door closed, she heard Naomi's voice getting louder and louder. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing, Paul?'

Paul's voice, on the other side, was calm and polite. 'What you did to Emily was unacceptable, I thought you know that. You signed the _regulation_, Naomi! Don't you remember? No mental or physical cruelty to the participants of the camp, no additional duties, no fucking threatening on them! What the fuck do you think? That she is an inferior quality?'

It seemed that Naomi was surprised because for a while she didn't say anything. 'Well, maybe then you'd like to know that _she_ signed the regulation either. No insulting on the camp's guardians, remember?' she asked sarcastically.

'Oh, and how did _she_ insult you, Naomi Campbell?' now Paul's voice was irritated; it was obvious that he didn't want to continue that conversation. 'Didn't you notice how out of place she is here?'

Naomi scoffed. 'Well, they say that appearances can be misleading, don't they? Anyway, _Paul_, I want to remind you that I'm here to help you because you're my mom's friend and that you don't—'

'Well then, _Naomi_, I want to remind you that it doesn't release you from obeying the rules. And besides, I thought that you're here because you wanted to esca—' Emily's legs failed and she swayed slightly. The small table moved a bit against the wooden floor, causing an unbelievable noise in now almost completely silent room. Emily cursed under her breath as both Naomi and Paul crouched and looked at her, surprised. The redhead cleared her throat.

'I'm sorry, I was just wiping the orange juice from the floor,' she muttered, showing them a wet tissue. Paul raised his eyebrows and stood up, Naomi looked at Emily for a second longer and joined him. The redhead puffed a breath and also raised herself from the floor. 'I'm gonna go now,' she said quietly and reached the door as quickly as she could. Before the door closed behind her, she heard Paul's harsh voice.

'Do the washing, Naomi. And stop acting like you were better than everyone else, will you,' after that the door closed and Emily couldn't hear Naomi's answer (if there was any). She jogged to her tent and got into it.

'Wowzer!' Pandora exclaimed without a reason and Emily looked at her. 'Where were you?'

Emily shrugged. 'Just outside. Anyway, I'm back now. Where's Effy?' she asked, directing her question to Panda, but it was Karen who answered.

'Cigarette,' Emily nodded and left the tent to search for Effy. She couldn't be far, because they were strictly forbidden to leave the area of the camp (though Emily truly doubted if that could stop Effy from doing what she wanted if she already was constantly breaking the prohibition of smoking). The redhead looked around and almost immediately spotted a tiny figure not far from the wooden chalet. 'Hey,' she muttered as she reached Effy. The brunette looked at her shyly.

'Didn't know you're a spy,' she said playfully.

'What?'

'You were in the common room while Paul and Naomi's cute conversation, weren't you?'

'Well,' Emily knew there was no point in denying; Effy obviously was sure of what she was saying, 'yes. I thought it's good to know what's going on here, especially if it relates to me, right?'

'Sure,' Effy shrugged with a smirk. 'Anyway,' she threw away what was left of her cigarette and slowly put her hand on Emily's shoulder, 'I was wondering...' she pulled Emily closer so that now they were both standing in front of the kitchen window. 'If you would like to have some fun?' Before Emily had a chance to react, the brunette leant in and a soft kiss landed on the redhead's lips. Emily was too surprised to do anything, so she just took and opportunity and let Effy's tongue into her mouth. The kiss was really passionate and Emily didn't want it to end, but then they heard a muffled sound of something heavy hitting the floor and falling to pieces. They both pulled back quickly and looked at the window; Effy with rather disinterest, as if she was expecting this (smirk still visible on her face) and Emily with almost fear; only to notice the peroxide blonde hair disappearing from their sight on the other side of the kitchen. Effy stood there only long enough to be sure that Emily knew what it meant; then she pulled the redhead with her so that now they were standing practically in front of the common room and leant in to kiss her again, but then Emily's eyes snapped up to Effy's and Emily saw something that made her drew back. The brunette looked at her questioningly, 'Is something wrong?' she asked, her voice almost concerned.

Emily sighed. 'I'm not the person you want to kiss now, am I?'

Effy bit her lower lip and looked down. Finally she shook her head and then they heard some voices. When Emily looked up, she saw James Cook and some girl she didn't know standing in the middle of the camp area, between tents.

'Come on, girl, you know you want some Cookie love!' said Cook with a cocky smile on his face. The girl smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Cook came closer and they started eating each other's faces. Emily looked away with disgust and her eyes landed on Effy; the brunette's furrowed eyebrows, her lips pressed together, her neck muscles tensed. Emily glanced at Cook again, then at Effy.

'Oh, fuck,' she said, motioning between Cook and Effy with her hand. She shook her head in disbelief; her red hair danced gracefully on her shoulders.

'No,' Effy replied simply but somehow she couldn't force herself to change her facial expression.

'Yes!' Emily exclaimed; she didn't know why she was so excited about it if few seconds ago she wanted to kiss Effy so badly that she'd give anything for it. 'You like the Cookie Monster!' Effy didn't deny this time, she just looked Emily in the eyes with beaten expression.

'I'm sorry, Emily. I don't usually do that... Leading people on. I just had to...' she shrugged, 'to have something... It's just...' she waved her hands as if she didn't know what else to say.

Emily did her best to smile. 'It's fine. You're not the person I want to kiss either, so...' it was a lie and she said just to relive herself from the feeling that she made a fool out of herself, but surprisingly, Effy's face lit up.

'Oh my god,' she said and almost beamed. 'You like the blonde bitch, don't you? I knew it, I just didn't want to say it because—'

'What?' Emily cut her off. She really didn't mean it like that. 'I don't... It's not—' Effy didn't let her finish her sentence.

'Freaking hell, it's so obvious! Anyway, you two would make a cute couple,' she added with a smirk.

'Well, yes, but... What?' Emily wished she had an idea what was going on in her mind. She didn't feel that confused even when her mom told her about that camp. That was when Paul came out of the common room.

'A walk!' he announced so loudly that it was pretty clear that everyone could hear him. Effy just smirked and went to join a group that was now forming next to Paul.

* * *

After that walk Emily was still confused. They were told not to talk, just to listen to the 'sounds of the forest' and so Emily spent 2 hours of walking on thinking about the whole situation she found herself into. She didn't feel she liked Naomi, but somehow Effy's words made her wonder about it deeper. Her body was reacting strangely near the blonde... Well, yes, but it was just because Naomi was hot. Right? Yes, but Karen was hot too and Emily's body wasn't acting unexpectedly near her. It wasn't even acting like that when she was with Effy. _It's too complicated, I need to run_, the redhead thought as they came back from the walk. She was going to talk to Effy, but finally decided it'd probably only make her feel more uncomfortable, so she decided that jogging would be the best solution. Of course it was late and she had to ask Paul. To her surprise, he agreed without any hesitation. 'It's good after your...' he motioned at his stomach, 'sickness in the morning. Just come back before it's completely dark,' he said and Emily jogged away from him. She decided that the well known path between the trees was the safest one and so she choose it. After about half an hour of running it was getting slightly dark. Emily looked around and she noticed a person sitting by a tree with a cigarette in hand. She didn't know why she stopped running, she just felt it was the right thing to do.

'You're alright?' she asked into nowhere. The person looked up as Emily came closer and the redhead's heart skipped a beat when she noticed who it was.

_Naomi._

'Yeah, I'm fine,' the blonde answered, but there was something in her voice that pretty clearly told Emily that nothing was fine.

'Really?'

'Yes, Emily. Really,' Emily started when she heard her name in Naomi's mouth. It sounded different. Not cute, actually. But different. As if it had some mystical power in it.

'Oh,' Emily muttered. 'Good. I think I'll, um, go then. See you around,' she said quietly and was about to run away when she heard one word. One word that completely caught her off guard.

'Stay,' Naomi's voice was hardly louder than the wind and Emily truly wished that she didn't mishear.

'Excuse me?' she asked, just to make sure, but somehow she felt she was ready to stay with Naomi. Even the whole night, if it was necessary. Naomi hesitated for a second.

'Oh, nothing. Have a nice run,' she said with something that was probably meant to be a smile, but Emily wasn't going to give up, even if Naomi didn't want to admit that she wanted her to stay.

'Well,' Emily was now standing in front of Naomi, 'I was going to rest anyway, so... Hope you don't mind if I sit down here?' she asked, pointing to a place next to Naomi.

Naomi shrugged, almost indifferently. 'No. Feel free to sit,' she said. Emily sat down and rested her back against a wooden surface. The silence that fell between them was surprisingly comfortable. It was Naomi who finally broke it. 'Um... I know I didn't apologise for my not so good first impression. Well, I'm sorry,' she said and looked down. Emily blinked; she wasn't expecting it. To be honest, she almost forgot about that incident, suddenly all that mattered was that Naomi was sitting next to her.

'It's fine. I wasn't the nicest person in the world either,' she replied and Naomi smiled.

'Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm not always like that. I mean... I'm not a bitch. Pretty much most of the time.'

Emily shrugged. 'I know it now.' The silence fell again and again Naomi spoke before Emily plucked up the courage to ask her anything.

'Why are you here, Emily?' that question was everything Emily didn't want to be asked about. But now that it hung between them, she felt she had to answer it. But how? Tell her the truth? _Don't be an idiot, Emily, you just got a chance to know her better and now you're going to freak her out with announcing you're gay? She'll run away,_ she told herself and decided to lie.

'Oh, you know... Usual stuff, I guess. Drugs, alcohol, parties... My last boyfriend was a drug dealer and my parents found out. Fucked up a bit,' she said trying to sound as convincing as it was possible, considering the fact that she didn't want to lie to Naomi during their first civilised conversation.

'Oh,' Naomi was looking confused. 'Right.'

'Why are _you_ here?' Emily asked quietly, looking at the sunset.

Naomi shrugged. 'Helping my mother's friend. I know Paul for a very long time. Plus, it's a pretty good experience, it'd look good on my school application,' she added. When she suddenly stood up, Emily was disappointed and surprised. 'Guess we should come back to the camp. It's getting dark pretty quickly.' Emily nodded and joined Naomi. While their walk back they were both silent again. None of them was brave enough to say anything else. It was as if they both got to know what they wanted to know, but in fact Emily still had a billion questions to ask, she just didn't want to scare or embarrass Naomi, so she decided to keep them until she was sure that they _really_ could speak without being unkind to each other.

When they reached Emily's tent, the silence, at first comfortable, started being slightly bothering for the redhead. Emily wanted to hug Naomi goodbye, but after what Effy said she thought it might not be such a good idea. Anyway, she didn't have to wonder about it, because Naomi just smiled and waved her hand at the redhead. 'See you around,' she said and walked towards the common room quickly, so that if Emily wanted to answer it she'd have to shout. Emily sighed. 'Yeah,' she muttered and get into her tent, suddenly really tired.

* * *

After the breakfast the next day, Paul chose new people to wash the dishes. This time it was Effy, Karen and Cook's turn. Emily smiled to herself; Effy, Cook and a lot of foam in the same room, this should be pretty good. She left the common room with Pandora, but since the blonde had something to discuss with Thomas and they had few minutes to get ready for a dancing lesson, the redhead was left alone. She was planning on going to her tent and change her clothes, but when she reached the entrance, she turned round to notice that everyone were gone either to the forest or their tents and the only person that was left was Naomi, sitting on the stairs to the common room smoking a cigarette with unreadable expression on her face. Though the blonde was looking somewhere else, not at her, Emily couldn't help but smile. Then she heard a silent sound of some car parking not far behind her back. She didn't turn round, though, too busy looking at Naomi. Suddenly Naomi's eyes reached the redhead and something like a smile started growing on the blonde's lips, but then she looked right and saw something she for sure didn't like because her facial expression changed, no sign of a smile on her lips now. She stood up and frowned. Emily was about to turn round to see what worried Naomi so much when she heard a female voice on her left.

'Bit out of your league, isn't she, red?' Emily looked at the left, but whoever said it wasn't there anymore; all she saw, except for other tents, was Porsche 970 standing on the ground next to the trees.

She looked back at Naomi just to see her in the embrace of some tall brunette, who was practically kissing the life out of her.

* * *

**Will Naomi be a bitch again? Or maybe it's Emily's turn now?**

**Oh, and of course, it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave a little review... pretty please? ^^ ;D  
**


	4. Take the ashes from the floor

**Hey, guys, I know, know, know it was a really long time but I'm back… I hope. ;) this chapter is a total filler and it's really short and actually I think it's really shitty, but whatever, I just wanted you to know that I'm still thinking about this fic and I didn't give up. I will update ASAP (and it won't be long, I promise!) and I promise the next chapter will be better and that there will definitely be **_**more**_** Naomily! :)**

**A huuuuge THANK YOU to all the lovely reviewers. :)))

* * *

**

'Seems like you got to know our little blondie yet?' Cook's voice pulled Emily out of her thoughts when they were eating dinner in the common room. She looked at him, slightly annoyed, wondering how it was possible that Effy and Cook always knew everything in the first place.

'How do you even know?' she snapped. Cook frowned, pretending to be wondering.

'Um, like, she's looking at you all the time since we're having that shitty dinner and like, completely ignoring her girlfriend? Who is a pretty fucking shaggable, I'd say. Strange, I would already be giving her cookie love if I was that lucky as blondie is,' he said. Emily sent an angry look his way, but he just shook his head, laughed and went away to join Freddie and Thomas at their table.

Emily's eyes wandered around Naomi's girlfriend for a second and she had to admit the girl was really pretty. She had chin-length deep brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. Emily quickly looked down at her plate as Naomi's girlfriend's eyes reached hers and the girl smirked with superiority.

'Why is Naomi still looking at you, Em?' she heard Panda's voice, looked at the left to see her friend and just shrugged helplessly.

'No idea,' she mumbled.

'Hope she isn't going to give you extra work again, because we are going camping today!' Emily choked on water she was drinking.

'Wh-what?' she gasped.

'Camping!'

'Panda, this _is_ camping. Tents, common bathroom… Camping!'

'Nonono,' Panda shook her head really quickly so that Emily started wondering if the blonde didn't get a concussion. 'We are taking our tents and only the most important stuff and we're going to explore the forest!' she exclaimed and Emily froze, rooted to the spot for few seconds.

'They've got to be kidding me,' she muttered and her eyes travelled to Paul who was sitting at his table and eating dinner, completely relaxed.

Panda shrugged. 'It can be fun. You think that Naomi's friend is gonna go with us? She seems nice.'

Emily couldn't help but scoff. 'Friend? She's not her _friend_, Panda. She's her _girl_friend.'

'Like boyfriend?'

'Yes, like boyfriend. Just a girl.'

'Whizzer,' Panda didn't seem to mind; she just smiled and walked away to join Thomas.

'Is it?' Emily muttered, stood up and left the common room. She needed a fag. Badly.

* * *

'Eff?' she asked, walking into their tent. 'Effy?' she repeated and looked around to see a tiny figure cuddled into the sleeping bag and sobbing quietly. 'Effy, what happened?' she asked and sat down on Effy's bed, placing her hand on brunette's back.'

'Nothing,' came a muffled answer.

'Effy, I'm not _that_ blind.'

'My dad moved out, my mom just called me,' she said and Emily was too shocked to even wonder how it was possible that Effy was using her phone while they were all made to give them to Paul as long as the camp is lasting.

'What?'

'They are getting divorced.'

'Oh,' Emily mumbled, not sure what to say. 'I-I'm sorry, Eff.'

'You're not.'

'Of course I am,' Emily said patiently, a bit offended.

'But you don't understand how it feels.'

'You're right. My parents are still together but it doesn't mean I can't talk to you about it,' she whispered, realizing that though Effy was acting tough girl that can't be said what to do by anybody, deep inside she still was a little girl, who needed attention, love and, especially, who needed someone she could trust. And Emily was ready to become that person.

* * *

'So, what is between you and the blonde bitch, Em?' Effy's question during a really exhausting crossing of the surprisingly wide stream woke Emily up from her dreams.

'What? Between me and Naomi? There's nothing between us, why do you ask?' Emily's heart started beating faster and it had nothing to do with the fatigue.

Effy just shrugged with a smirk on her perfect face. 'Oh, you know, I was just wondering.'

'Well maybe you should stop because she has a girlfriend.' Emily's voice came out bitter that she planned and she cursed herself in her thoughts.

'Riiiight… And they look freaking happy together, you're right.' Even a deaf person would hear sarcasm in Effy's voice and Emily smiled to herself helplessly.

'Oh, fuck you, Stonem.'

'Fuck you right back, Fitch.'

* * *

'Emily, can you possibly stop staring at the object of your desire and help me with that fucking, fucking tent?'

'Jesus, Eff, you should have learnt how to pitch it already,' Emily complained, but slowly made her way towards their tent which looked more like a sculpture designed by some crazy artist who most possibly tried to be a modern version of Leonardo da Vinci than like a place to sleep into. 'As if you couldn't ask Karen!'

Effy smirked. 'It's not about the tent, Em.' She whispered, leaning in. 'I'll show you.' Effy looked at Emily, obviously proud of her idea (whatever it was) and pushed her against the tree. 'Oh, fudge, sorry, _Em_!' she yelled when Emily gasped.

'What are you doing, Eff?' Emily hissed with anger.

'You'll see, look at your right.'

Emily followed Effy's instructions and her eyes traveled to her right only to see that Naomi stopped talking to her girlfriend and was looking in their direction with mysterious facial expression. When their eyes met, Emily quickly looked away.

'Christ, Eff, you think you always know what's best, huh? Just fuck off, please,' she said, pushed Effy away and started pitching up their tent. Effy didn't say anything, just remained still by the tree. Emily was about to yell at her for not helping when a quiet cough made her look up from her work. Naomi was standing next to them and her eyes were jumping between the redhead and the brunette.

'Is everything alright?' the blonde asked, her eyes narrowed.

'Um, I don't feel quite well, you know, _Naomi_,' Effy answered, pointing at her stomach. 'I'm really sorry, I just feel like I need some relax and definitely some painkillers. Do you think Paul has any?'

'Yeah, definitely, you should go ask him, _Effy_.'

'Great. See you.'

Emily looked at Effy with clear shock on her face. How the brunette could leave her alone with Naomi standing next to her and the tent waiting to be pitched? She definitely wouldn't be able to put it up by herself. Anyway, she decided to focus on her work to avoid talking to Naomi. Though, she could feel that the blonde didn't move. Finally she decided it would be really rude to ignore her any longer, so she just looked at her with a possibly most indifferent expression she could force on her face. 'Yes? Do you need anything?'

'Um,' Naomi was obviously nervous and Emily couldn't help wondering how cute she actually looked, playing with the bottom of het violet hoodie. 'I was just wondering if you would use some help? With that tent?...' Emily didn't answer; the blonde blushed slightly, took a deep breath and continued. 'I mean, since Effy feels sick and Panda and Karen are busy?'

Emily cleared her throat, but her voice still came out huskier than usual. 'That's very kind of you, but I think someone is waiting for you,' she said, pointing towards Naomi's girlfriend with her head. Naomi seemed surprised when she looked at the brunette who was obviously very impatient.

'Oh, right. So, um, good luck,' she murmured and walked away, leaving Emily wondering that Naomi's voice shouldn't sound so disappointed.


	5. What I wanted to say

**I know, I know… And I'm sorry. Again. I didn't give up on that story, really. :)**

**Special thanks to FrenchJuliett. Thank you for your help, hun! xxx**

**I wanted more Naomily in that chapter, but I had to clear things up between the blonde and her girlfriend first. Anyway, I hope you all still like it. **

* * *

Half an hour, a scrapped knee and a few bruises on her hands later, Emily's tent was finally pitched. It was just on time since right then Paul decided it'd be the best moment for a speech. Everyone gathered around his tiny figure.

"Right, people, since it is your first day of pitching your tents, I gave you a lot of time to do that. But keep in your mind that it won't be like that forever. I expect you to pitch them in no longer than ten minutes tomorrow," he said and smirked as the group exploded with complaints. "Sorry, guys. And I also expect _everyone_ to participate in putting up their tents, not leaving one person to do that on their own!" he said a little bit harsher, looking at Effy, Karen and Panda, who lowered their gaze to the ground. "Fine. Now that everything is said, I think we should go to the forest and look for some food."

Cook was the first one to speak in the silence that fell after Paul's words. "Uh, Paul… Sorry mate, but what do you mean… _look for some food_?"

"Sorry, Cook, but I'm not your mate. I meant what I said, we will have to find some berries or fuck knows what or we won't have anything to eat for the next… four days?"

Paul just smiled as the crowd started complaining.

"We can stay here if you want to, but then we'll be, well, starving. And I just want to remind you that we still have some miles to walk tomorrow."

"Fucking hell," Emily muttered silently, so that only Effy could hear her.

"Cheer up, Em. Bet that mutual… um, gaining food, connects people…" Effy smirked, obviously amused by her own almost-joke. Emily just rolled her eyes.

An hour later, Emily could honestly say that that adventure was indeed connecting people. Everyone. Except for Naomi and her. The blonde was spending the whole time with her slutty girlfriend. They were holding hands, kissing by the tree and helping each other while crossing springs. It was making Emily feel completely sick. Naomi was acting as if she didn't see the red at all and Emily was really relieved when they finally came back to where they pitched their tends and after eating rather shitty supper, which included berries and some badly cooked mushrooms, were told that they could go to sleep.

"I think you should talk to her, Em," Panda muttered sheepishly while making herself comfortable in her pink sleeping bag.

"Talk to who?" Emily scoffed.

"Naomi?"

"Why-why would I want to talk to her?" Emily stuttered.

"Well, you two haven't talked to each other the whole evening and you're obviously worried about that… and you know, I was just thinking that you… never mind, I need some sleep. G'night," she mumbled and after few seconds Emily could already hear her snoring.

_God, she's spending too much time with Effy_, Emily decided. She got out of the tent to look for Karen and Effy who obviously didn't care about the rules on the camp at all and were now somewhere fuck knows where, probably smoking or taking drugs.

Emily looked around. It was completely dark outside, hardly few small stars on the black sky. She sighed and directed her steps towards the forest (the camping was obviously surrounded with trees, so she couldn't go anywhere else, right?). She had to pass by most of the tents pitched around the meadow. She couldn't stop herself to look at Naomi's tent. It was opened, and when she came closer, she heard muffled voice of Naomi's girlfriend.

"Don't shit me, Naomi, I saw the way she was looking at you!" Emily stopped. That was interesting.

"Are you kidding, Amy? She wasn't looking at me at all. Plus, she's straight."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. What's wrong with your awesome gaydar? She screams rainbow."

Naomi sighed. "I don't know what to say to you. You know you're the only one I care about."

"So why did you go to speak to her today?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I am a fucking guardian at that camp and it's my duty to keep order in here."

"Well then why are you nervous around her?"

"I'm not nervous! God, I don't know how to convince you she doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Come back to London with me. I can arrange it with Paul, I can have someone to be here to take your place even tomorrow."

"I need this camp, Amy. Don't take it away from me."

"I love you," Amy's voice was silent and weak; it seemed she finally gave up.

"I love you too. The camp will be over soon, I promise I will make it all up to you when I come back."

When the silence fell, Emily figured out they must be kissing. She was about to walk away, when she heard Amy's voice once again.

"I have to come back to London tomorrow. I'll come visit you as soon as possible."

"I'll be missing you."

"I'll be missing you more."

Emily rolled her eyes and took few steps forward. She was still looking at the tent, so she didn't notice tiny figure in front of her until she bumped into it.

"Fuck, sorry."

"It's fine, Em."

"Effy?"

"Yeah. Let's go," the brunette took her hand and led her to the forest. She didn't speak until they were in the middle of the forest.

"I heard it too," Effy said slowly.

Emily sighed. She instantly know what Effy was talking about. "So? I don't care."

"Yes, you fucking do."

"Well, I think I know better," Emily hissed in anger. When Effy didn't answer, she sighed and continued. "I thought she doesn't love her."

"Well just because she said that, doesn't mean she meant it."

"Oh come on Eff, I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, but we both heard the same thing, she wouldn't be telling stuff like that if she didn't care about her."

"There might be more to it," Effy looked away. Emily tensed.

"What do you mean?" silence. "Hello?"

Effy looked around. "It's not that simple."

"So? Tell me!" Emily was becoming really impatient.

"I wish I could!"

"Well I guess you didn't bring me here to fucking tell me not to worry, so can we skip the mysterious part and get it done with?"

"Fine. It's about Amy…"

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger? Sorry. ;D I promise to update soon. Really, I feel my writer's block is over now, so you can expect the following chapters to be longer and better.**

**Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think about it! :)**

**I love you all! xxx**


End file.
